The Dreaded Lord Soth 4
by Cleric Theobald
Summary: The Lords of Krynn fight an ancient enemy, Chapter 4 of 11


The minutiae of editing so large a document are a constant source of mild entertainment for me, though I am sure it takes a peculiar sense of humor to appreciate them.Finally, though, someone has spoken up about some of my errors.I received a personal message, by magic courier, from none other than Lord Pirvan who felt compelled to fill me in on some of the things about which I was so confused.I have enclosed the bulk of his message below, since he did such a fine job of concisely explaining everything:

Theobald,

I was reading your forwards to a few things on the LoK roleplaying board and I figured I'd help you out a little, seeing as how I am the original "Corrections Officer":

1)Dor is by no means dead. Dor is very much alive.

2)Talmorr always spelled his name with two r's back in the day, so that's why it's like that.

3)Scrying is a word!It means magically spying on someone.It was usually done with the aid of a crystal ball, but powerful magic can accomplish the same thing.

4)The name "Dor" is used to refer to a large number of kender because there were a lot of Dors running around.In roleplays before the [Deception, Betrayal, Courage] one, Dor got cloned (copied), so to speak.Therefore, there were hundreds of "Dors" running around, though many of them had physical abnormalities.

5)The original Dor also proclaimed himself a god and got all of his clones (and some other kender as well) to worship him as one.

6)The word "MECH" was said in reference to Navrip, not Soth.A "MECH", according to LoK storyline, stood for Mechanically Enhanced Combat Humanoid.They were a guild back in the days of Neverwinter Nights.Their gimmick was that they were all cybernetically enhanced.Navrip was turned into one of them, but set free of their control by Lord Evil, then became a follower of Takhisis and Lord Soth.

7)"SATAN", as a curse, was in reference to a guild from Neverwinter.It was an acronym for Sadistically Administering Torture Around Neverwinter.They were bitter enemies of LoK and their name was adopted into an utterance of distaste.

8)The name Army of Darkness was in reference to a guild the Lords of Krynn battled long ago, when it first arrived on Sosaria.Whenever it is referred to, the A and D are capitalized.When someone merely says, "army of darkness" or "armies of darkness," they are referencing something else.Generally, they mean Lord Soth's evil army.

## Pirvan

Corrections Officer

Former GM of LoK

As always, I am grateful to the many people who make this work possible.Of course, Lord Pirvan made numerous detailed illuminations of the text, and corrected my understanding of the references to Soth's personal "armies of darkness."For clarity's sake I have deleted all such references and now refer to Soth's army as just that: an army.Lord Rachus and Lady Kianne helped me with some spelling via magic courier, and Lord Connor spoke with me personally through the use of a magical interdimensional telephonic device to inform me of some recent developments.Without their encouragement and assistance I would be lost.

Until we meet again, friends, at the Inn of the Last Home.

Cleric Theobald

Guild Scribe, Lords of Krynn

Apprentice to Astinus of Palanthas

***

Chapter 4

The Betrayal

Night had fallen on Britannia, and at both the Ranger Keep and the Temple of Takhisis the usual activities were being carried out.Soth had retired to the war room, accompanied by Colonel Siege and Major Navrip, to plan a suitable defense of the keep.

A knock at the door."Enter," hissed the general.A young man walked in and saluted."Report," said Soth.

"Milord, we are getting numerous reports of whispered chants from around the temple and surrounding countryside."

Soth raised his head."Very well.Dismissed."The young knight gulped audibly, apparently over his surprise that no additional orders were given, and then left the room.Soth went back to looking at the maps with Navrip and Siege.

At the Ranger Keep the rangers went about their usual business.The decision to join forces with Soth was left up to Connor, Oak and the other officers.On this night most rangers found it relaxing to take a midnight stroll in the forest to clear their heads.The solitude of the forest set every ranger's tensions at ease.Some chose to stay closer to the keep in light of recent events, some traveled farther.The keep was safe this night, for the rangers, both old and new, surrounded the keep with their solitary camps.

Every ranger in the woods felt the wind blowing; a storm was coming soon.The wind blew harder from the north.Voices whispered in the wind, "Kal Por Ylem..."Each ranger who was awake looked around, drawing weapons, but no one was there.Some rangers ignored what they heard and went to sleep; the noise must have been a figment of their imaginations, they surmised.Other rangers, mostly the older ones, were unnerved and returned to the Ranger Keep to report the disturbance.

***

Lord Justice was shoved out of the gray mass and saw the portal close behind him.He felt the call was stronger here.An eerie feeling came upon him like deja-vu.This land was a desert wasteland, but there was something familiar about this place.It was as if he had been here before, but at a time when it had been filled with trees that stretched into the horizon...He remembered being bruised green and black from fighting the warriors of those woods...Shrugging, he mused that it must have been a dream from long ago.

Five dracoliches crested a dune near him._They must have sensed that something was alive in their domain.For anything to exist here,_ he thought, _it would have to be undead._He ran west across a dry riverbed to the gate of a ruined city.The dracoliches did not pursue him as he looked around and through the gate.Nothing but sand.He turned and walked toward a bunch of buildings, through one gate and out another.He found a lot of giant bones half covered in the sands.He went to the city well, hoping for some water, but it led to some tunnels instead.Resisting the temptation to explore the tunnels, Justice pushed on into the city.

He came upon the stagnated waters of the wharves.It was bad; toxic fumes bubbled in the water.He tried to enter one of the buildings that had collapsed.He saw the main gate to the city was not far away.He entered the dust-filled and dank building.

He quickly wrapped a scarf around his mouth to keep a strong smell at bay.As he explored along the north interior wall his nose told him he was closer to its source.He moved some debris to one side and sifted through the dirt.A glint of light caught his attention as he continued to clear away the garbage.He had found a body.Justice examined the body closer and ripped the tattered remains of the cloak off.Portions of the skeleton were showing through the flesh, but the debris had preserved the body somewhat.He found a mace, some bracers, and a mirrored shield in good condition.All of it he took; it was all marked with the insignia of the Knights of Takhisis.As he examined the corpse closer, he felt something underneath the tunic.He pulled it away as a chain wrapped around his finger.A star jewel hung from it.His face darkened as he removed the hood of the cloak that covered its face.He blanched as he recognized it.It was that of his friend, Kyndari Cornlen, former Legionaire and Knight of Takhisis; "Dark Legion" they had come to call him.

He covered the face back up with the cloak.Justice pulled out his own star jewel and said a prayer to one of the people who had shown him the path to goodness.He placed Kyndari's star jewel in his belt and burned his friend's remains.

***

Pirvan sat in communion with Ion.From his home in Informatia on the Astral, Pirvan saw many things.For the past few minutes he had been watching Soth's arrival at the Ranger Keep.When Soth asked for an alliance against the AoD, Pirvan was surprised.When Dark Legion turned on Soth, Pirvan was astounded.When Dark Legion ran, Pirvan was completely blown away.

Now Pirvan related what he saw to Ion."These happenings are most odd.I'm not sure if Soth's intentions are genuine, but they certainly seem to be.Dark Legion's attack seems to be an attack of pure hatred.I hope that if Dark Legion does something, he will be stopped soon.I think Soth's proposal to destroy the AoD is an amazing proposal, one that has merit."

"Yess," Ion said."It would be a great development.Peace between evil and good would certainly be advantageouss.If Ssoth doess ally with the Lordss of Krynn, what sshould I do?"

"Stay on, of course.The bargain would still be fulfilled.Even though Soth doesn't have the honor he once did, I feel in my heart that he is, for once in a long while, being truthful.I know I should hate him, especially for killing Tina before, but the offer of peace is always better than that of war.I just hope the other Lords agree to the deal."Pirvan fell silent, contemplating something.

Ion waited for a few moments, then spoke up."I sshall act asss an emmisssary to the otherss from you, if you wish.If they refusse, we sshall follow your orderss asss you told me beforehand."

"Yes.Do that, Ion.I may send an avatar if things are undecided; hopefully I can sway the decision toward peace.Until later, Ion."

"Until later, milord."Ion left his room, ready to sue for peace in Pirvan's name if he needed to, ready to fight if peace did not come.

***

The morning after the duel, Dark Legion stepped onto the battlements of the wall guarding the Temple of Takhisis.The knights were in the drill yards, training and honing their skills of warfare.He let out a primal roar to gain their attention.Many dropped their weapons in shear fear and shock as it reverberated throughout the keep.

_Surely that reached the ears of Soth,_ Dark Legion mused."My fellow knights, my comrades in arms, my friends," he spoke aloud, his voice carried by his belief in his rightness."Although I haven't been here in this land long, I have gained a unique understanding of it.The Knights of Takhisis have lost their way from the Vision!You have lost your purpose--the meaning of your existence.Worse, I see apathy in your hearts.You have lost your warrior's heart--the bond which makes life worth living.I see the petty factionalism in this army.Individual ideals, greed and jealousy have overcome you.I see it on your faces.The whispering behind each other's backs, the disrespect for others, the subtle manipulations of power to grab even more, the confusion in your heart.

"Whom, then, do you trust?Whom do you follow?If I learned one thing in my misguided existence as a Legion of Steel, it was this: 'All We Have Is Each Other.'Yes, each other.I put my life in yours and you put yours in mine.I'm sure that all of you have heard the Solamnic credo, 'My Honor Is My Life.'The way you conduct yourself is reflective of your spirit.If you are honorless, then truly you care little of your own life, and others will treat you likewise.Then there is the eloquently put, 'Submit Or Die,' whereby you give yourself for a higher cause, for a higher purpose other than your own to the benefit of all, for a common cause regardless of self, or risk death on your own.

"Some of you have forgotten all of that.Instead, you have put yourself above all others, forgetting the true spirit of the Cause.This is no way to lead.You must lead by example, for you are as important as any other person.Neither titles nor rank make a leader; it is the actions one takes to bring about the higher cause to the benefit of all that make one a leader.Why do I say such things?Because Soth is not such a leader.He has betrayed us by offering an alliance to the Wildrunners and other Lords and Ladies of Krynn.His actions have spoken what is in his heart: peace and cooperation.Bah!He has strayed from the true Vision and abandoned you all, making his personal agenda--his personal gain!--the common goal.He has forgotten the vows he made to Queen Takhisis.Her will is our will.Brotherhood and sisterhood, unity and loyalty.These are her will, and through them we will conquer; to rule all as one, to bring her Vision to reality.

"Takhisis has lost faith in Soth.After all, how could I have acquired this?"Dark Legion then revealed Soth's ancient Solamnic sword and threw it to the ground.The sword struck the ground and remained upright in the wind."My actions have spoken; I will not persuade you to join me, because the choice is ultimately yours alone.I do not want lemmings who will just follow me, but rather compatriots who have embraced Takhisis' will--not my will, nor Soth's, but our Dark Queen's.I will meet those who wish to bring Takhisis' Vision to reality at Blackthorn's Castle.For the glory of Takhisis!!!"

He raised his mace to cheer on the glory of Takhisis.The shouts of men were small at first but then gathered strength as more began to roar, "For the Glory of Takhisis!"

Navrip stood among the knights assembled.He stared up at Dark Legion as he made his speech, then slowly melted away, reappearing behind Dark Legion._First this creature has had the audacity to order myself and Seige around, both of whom outrank him; then he attacks Soth; now he has come to the keep to speak against Soth to his own knights!_The rage in Navrip bubbled to a point he hadn't felt in a long time.

"Fool!" Navrip boomed, causing Dark Legion to whirl and the chanting knights to pause."You are a sad, pathetic being.You were a failure to Takhisis, yet Soth saw fit to restore you to life.This is how you repay him?You say we are the ones acting for individual gain, and yet you alone turn against us!I am the first to admit I turned on Soth once because I didn't believe that he followed the code of the Knights of Takhisis.I split the knights then, but I have seen the error of my ways.All those who followed me perished, killed by Soth for their insolence.Soth spared me because he knew I was too powerful to let slip through the cracks.I was punished, but I have regained my standing.Soth will not be so merciful next time."Speaking to the assembled knights, he continued, "Do not follow this buffoon on his quest for vengeance!"

Dark Legion growled at Navrip.The two locked eyes, each gauging the other's powers.Navrip's black sword reflected the shadows, causing an eerie blackness to fall around him and Dark Legion.Dark Legion's mace was poised to lash out at Navrip, its magic and Dark Legion's strength quite capable of crushing his metal body.

"You say I am a failure, Navrip?!" Dark Legion howled."I am not the one who let his weakling 'twin' become a god while pathetically trying to out-do him.I was able to rid myself of my brother; you seem incapable of that simple act."

Navrip tossed his head back, letting out a grating laugh that sounded like two gears grinding together.Some of the closest knights fell to the ground, clutching their ears in pain."Hah!I have your brother captured in our prison as we speak.Or haven't you heard?Fool!You were destroyed not once, not twice, but three times.Every time you came back, though you were given more power each time you returned, your own ineptitude caused you to fail.You think that you can defeat Soth?He's the one who brought you back!He gave you undeath, and he can destroy you just as easily!"

Dark Legion seethed at Navrip's words.He momentarily thought of attacking him, but decided that the act would put him in too much danger.Not only would he have to face Navrip, he would lose face in front of the knights by submitting to personal anger."Now is not the time for our battle.I have no quarrel with you personally; only with Soth."Dark Legion then turned to the knights."Those who wish to follow the true will of Takhisis, come to Blackthorn's castle!Those who wish to remain in the shadow of the failure of Soth and his cowering commanders, stay here!"

Navrip then turned to speak his own mind to the knights."Those who wish to go, go.Not only will you be committing yourself to the very factionalism Dark Legion denounces, but you will be forfeiting your lives in the process.No force can stand against Soth, Seige, myself, and the loyal knights!"

Dark Legion looked around at the surrounding area as he stood on the battlements.He was looking for something, but again faced the men as Navrip ended his tirade."You bring up many good points, my metal friend.I have no wish to soil the holy ground of Takhisis' temple with cogs and gears, so put down your weapon."

Navrip continued to brandish his sword, never quite trusting Dark Legion.

"You claim to have my brother?So be it.My duplicate and I ceased to be brothers when Katalen chose him.I hope you make his life the living hell in which I have lived ever since.As for my deaths and resurrections, what can I say but trust in the divine will and vision of Takhisis.As for inciting factionalism in the Knights of Takhisis, you would have to be a Knight of Takhisis to do so.As I look upon the temple of my goddess, I see nothing but the Knights of Soth, or is that Dor?" he said, causing a stir among the knights.Insinuating that they served Dor was a grave insult."You are serving nothing but Soth's avarice and insecurities.Is this to say that you are lost causes?No.The spirit of Takhisis beats in your hearts; you only need to feel it.I feel it now as I fulfill her will of reclaiming her wayward knights.I am the Nightlord of the Skull Knights and, therefore, Takhisis' highest priest.Who would know the will of Takhisis any better than her most loyal servant?You must make the choice that is in your heart.I pose the question: Are you a Knight of Soth or a Knight of Takhisis?"

Navrip calmly listened to Dark Legion's words.His emotions had passed, and he reverted now to his cold logic."What you say is totally unfounded.You are not the closest one to Takhisis.Soth has spoken with her personally in the Abyss.If you feel that what Takhisis told him was wrong, then you obviously aren't loyal to Takhisis.I'm finished speaking with you, Dark Legion."Navrip turned his back on the undead creature, knowing that a dishonorable back attack would draw the wrath of every Knight of Takhisis here."I leave now to commune in prayer with Takhisis, who is my leader above everyone.I serve Soth no more than I serve Paladine.With a word of Takhisis' displeasure I would turn on him without a second thought.I leave the knights to choose their destiny for themselves.I care not for the individual lives and choices of the knights, for Takhisis is important above all.Goodbye.Make your choice wisely."With that, Navrip disappeared from the battlements, teleporting to his quarters under the temple.

Dark Legion noticed Navrip's departure and noticed a small portion of the Knights of Takhisis leaving the Temple._Surely there will be more as the days pass, he mused, as they see Soth for what he really is._

***

Connor sat in the keep, surrounded by many things he had acquired over the years, such items as swords and shields, pictures and paintings.Most important of all, the Book of Names was here.That single book helped him in moments like this, when the whole weight of the rangers rested upon his shoulders.Again it was time to make a far reaching decision, one that would send men and women to die and pitch a world into war.What made the decision so hard this time was a question: Who was the enemy?

_Soth speaks of a truce, one between all brothers in LoK; good and evil sects fighting side by side against a much greater evil.This is written in every guild rule and ingrained in every LoK.During time of need we do not fight our own._Now the time was here, and Soth had offered an olive branch of peace with a warning of an impending AoD invasion.The choice tore at the Ranger Lord; he had lost so many friends at the hands of Soth and had seen so much horror.To fight beside the dark one was alien to him, _but Army of Darkness is nothing but a band of honorless scum._In such a light, the choice was easy.

Connor called the ranger officers together; tonight they would plan and talk and prepare, for on the morrow Connor would send word of acceptance of Soth's truce, though they would all be on their guard against possible treachery._Where are Talmorr and the Knights of Solamnia?_He worried._Now, in the darkest hour of need, they seem to be gone..._

***

Nicodarious sat, brooding about Connor's decision._Allies of Soth and the KoT?Well they are LoK, and many in LoK have fallen to AoD in times past.But many have also fallen to KoT._Sighing, he thought, _This is not an easy time._

But Nic always followed orders, of course, and so he continued to make healing droughts and other such items while he was lost in thought; items which would keep his brothers and sisters alive for whatever war they would end up fighting.

_Soth will not betray us,_ Nic thought, _simply because of what he once was: a Knight of Solamnia.He plans no good for the AoD.If there is war with the AoD, he will fight to protect rangers and KoT alike.Once the war is over and he stands victorious, however, that is when we will need to watch the KoT.And hearing of the strife already in his forces, Dark Legion is also one to watch._

"Think I'll go have a drink," he said aloud."Anyone care to join me?"

***

Oakbow and Oakeye stepped out of the shimmering blue portal into a small clearing surrounded by towering trees.Smiling to themselves, they moved aside and watched as more than 100 rough and tumble Maple warriors poured out behind them.They were followed by a pack of fifteen hippogriffs Oakeye had befriended during his ranger days on Krynn, and by another pack of twenty ogres among which Oaktar's mother walked.Wasting no time, Oakbow and Oakeye broke into an easy run toward the Ranger Keep, happy to have successfully recruited reinforcements for the coming battle with Soth.

After a full day of travel, scaring off solitary predators many times with the small earthquake the small advancing army made, they finally arrived at the keep.Oakbow replied with birdcall whistles to the sentry warning calls so their progress to the keep would not be hindered.When the small army arrived, Oakbow and Oakeye saw Connor waiting for them.There was a troubled look on his face.

"Greetings, Oaks," he said."I see that you were successful in your quest for help and I am glad indeed for that, but there has been some news: Soth has made an offer of truce; he claims to prepare for war not against us but rather against the guild called Army of Darkness.He would have us join him and crush AoD.Many among the LoKs do not trust him and fear any alliance with him, but I have answered his offer and informed him that LoK will aid him in the coming battle with AoD.What do you think on these matters?"

Oakeye spoke up before Oakbow got a chance."So long as we get to fight something, young Connor!Me bones grow weary from marching, and I needs me a good fight!Of course, Soth probably wants to fight AoD and not us because he is scared of me, but that's okay.That bag of bones would've been too easy to smash anyway; maybe these AoD fools will provide me sword with more of a meal!"Oakbow motioned with his hands and the Maples began to uncork a couple of kegs of ale, which immediately drew Oakeye away from the conversation.

Then Oakbow spoke, "I agree with you, Connor.Soth embodies the KoT.He is a true general; he would not betray an offer of truce.One thing he is not is a betrayer.He has some sense of honor, if nothing else.It is not sound for LoKs to war on one another.Combining our forces to rid Britannia of AoD will be a most excellent effort.It will be good to see LoK do something constructive instead of self-destructive.I'm sure the friends my father and I have brought will agree to fight alongside us against AoD just as they agreed to fight the KoT!"

With that, Oakbow and Connor went about the tasks of getting everyone places to reside, while further battle plans were discussed and preparations made.Connor informed Oakbow that the LoKs here were still awaiting word from Soth on the next moves to be made...

***

Directly inside the front gates of the Temple of Takhisis, Soth appeared in front of his guards.He walked through the courtyard and noticed instantly the change in the atmosphere.The guards and knights were staring at him as if afraid of what he was going to do.And there were considerably less knights than there should have been.Walking to the nearest knight, Lord Soth questioned him.

"Report," hissed Soth.

"M-my L-Lord..." stuttered the guard while saluting, "Dark L-Legion arrived earlier today and...uh...caused dissention among the troops," replied the guard nervously.

"Disssentionnn??"Soth stepped closer.

The guard described the actions of Dark Legion and his encounter with Navrip.The guard, sweating profusely, told the general of how nearly 200 Knights left the Temple to accompany Dark Legion's cause.

Only the sound of his boots echoed through the temple as Soth walked toward his office.The Death Knight entered his office and looked out the window.He would send word to the LoKs of the danger they now faced with Dark Legion on the loose with an army.For now, looking outside, he could keep his anger in check.The noises of his army outside the temple walls reached his ears, bringing an uncharacteristic chuckle to his throat...

***

Getting tired of holding an ever-silent kender by the throat for prolonged periods of time, Kaz sat the kender on the ground and decided to rest before venturing forth on his continuing search for the Temple of Takhisis.Awakened from his sleep by the sounds of a small army moving about, he glanced at his new traveling partner, Dor, and saw he hadn't moved an inch since being set down._Must be one of those clones, and a defective one at that._

Making sure it was still alive and breathing, Kaz stepped to the edge of the small grove of trees in which he had decided to make camp.He searched the charred remains of the plains he was traveling through until he noticed a group of riders moving in his general direction.It was a band of some 200 riders, possibly KoT, and they were moving almost right at him.Soon they would be moving right through his campsite.

Quickly he scooped the kender up, tossed him over his shoulder, and moved out the back of the grove, careful to keep as much stuff between him and the approaching army as possible.Kaz moved to a place where they would ride by; close enough to see how many and who, but where he would still be safe from detection.Finding a small hill, he dropped the kender on the other side of it and watched from the top of the rise.Yes, he could see now they were KoT, but he didn't recognize the leader of the band from this distance.He hoped that Galan and Soth were not among them, and figured they would not yet accompany the troops to the front.

"So it begins," Kaz muttered out loud.

"What begins?" came a small squeaky voice from his side.

"So you decided to join the living again, did you, Dor?" Kaz asked."Well, I think my path is clear now, little one.I must follow those tracks back to where they originated, and there I will find Galan, Soth, and maybe even Takhisis herself."Taking the reins of his warhorse, Kaz began to maneuver towards the tracks without exposing himself to stragglers of the army.Looking back he noticed, almost happily, that the kender tagged along--though as with his previous kender experience, he knew that Dor may or may not be there for long.Either way, he was glad to have company right now, for it kept his mind from wandering.At least this one hadn't started the continuous chatter that kender were so famous for.Not yet.

***

From: Lord Soth, Knight of the Black Rose, the Ultimate Evil, General of the Knights of Takhisis

To: Lord Connor Maceloud, Ranger Lord of the Wildrunners, and to the remainder of the Lords and Ladies of Krynn

Hail brothers and sisters of Krynn:

I have proposed a peace between the KoT and the remainder of the LoK in order to rid ourselves of a greater threat.However, before we were able to deal with the AoD a greater threat has taken its place.Dark Legion has sworn destruction on the LoK and is looking to lash out at us all.He has caused dissention among the Knights of Takhisis and many of our number have left to follow the maniac.

What I propose is simple: I will personally lead an attack against him at his stronghold.I ask for your aid.The attack will serve two purposes.It will eliminate a traitor to the KoT, something we cannot have; and it will eliminate a very serious threat to the LoK.

When you make the decision as to aid us or not, 350 Knights of Takhisis will leave our temple and ride to battle against Dark Legion.Our attack will be straightforward and from the front.It will be three days' march for the LoK to leave your keep and travel around the mountains and flank him from behind.Together we can end this threat easily and quickly.Alone, the LoK faces a serious threat!What say you, LoK?

Words are no substitute for actions.I am prepared to demonstrate this.Are you?

Soth

***

Silver had been sitting and pondering his choices for many days at his forge.He finally decided that it was time to return to the keep, to see how things were going there and what was being done to prepare for war.Also, he needed to inform Connor of his desire to leave the rangers and join the mages, as he felt that it was his calling in this world.

Upon arriving there, he saw everyone waiting for the next move from Soth.Oakbow sat at the large oak table facing the many LoKs gathered around it.Soth's A message had been recieved from Soth and Oakbow had just finished reading it, passing it along so that all the other LoKs might know what the latest update was.After everyone was done reading the letter, Oakbow spoke simply: "I say we go with Soth and flank Dark Legion.He is a madman and must be destroyed before we pursue AoD."After speaking, Oakbow waited to see what others had to say.

Ion passed the note on without even looking at it.He had already been told how he should vote for Pirvan, in his absence."I ssay that we attack Dark Legion with Ssoth," he said, when Oakbow asked the question."Pirvan hass insstructed me to inform you that he iss fully ssupportive of thiss joint operation."

***

Connor surveyed the rangers as a whole, including the elves and the woodland creatures; they stood ready.The Ranger Lord was proud and strangely unconcerned about the coming battle."My rangers, we go forth to stand with our brothers in LoK against the tide of darkness that is Dark Legion!No more will we fight against each other, but we will stand with Soth and his KoTs.The Conclave of Wizards, the People of Krynn, the Knights of Solamnia and the Wildrunners, as one guild and one brotherhood united, shall stand.

"Do not forget all those who have gone before us and taken up the cry of war, for we are now brothers and sisters prepared to go to battle and give our lives so that others that come after us might enjoy peace and life as it was meant to be.We cannot concentrate and apply ourselves to a more noble or righteous task.Shall we allow harm to befall an innocent or another who may not capable?We do not judge, lest we be judged!Nor shall we forget that Fidelity, Reverence, Courtesy, and Comradeship are our bulwarks.Stand, my rangers, and stand thy ground for our time is now!Let us not forget what we do here today, for now and evermore we pledge ourselves to the task at hand.We will not judge another by their beliefs; only then can we win the day!"

With that, Connor stepped from the embrace of trees and mumbled a long forgotten spell.In a whisper, an image of Soth appeared.Many Rangers gasped in surprise.Connor turned to this apparition of his most hated enemy."We stand together as brothers and sisters and guild members."

The image of the Death Knight was pleased to see that the Wildrunners and other LoKs were ready to march."It has been agreed that your army will advance along the mountain ridges and into the valley, coming out behind Dark Legion's keep and flanking him.It is three days' march for you.One and one-half days from now, my knights will march on a direct frontal assault against him, being that it will only take us half the time to arrive with the direct approach.Good battle to you all; I will see you over Dark Legion's dead body."The apparition of Soth vanished as he went to prepare his forces.

***

Two mounted Knights of Takhisis rode up to Wildrunner Keep, dragging something behind them.Silverwind instinctively put up arms, but then lowered them once he remembered the truce.One dark knight smirked at him and said, "He accidently fell off the horse.So sorry."He covered his mouth to conceal the smile.They dismounted and hauled up the thing.It was a person shackled and chained in irons.He was bleeding from numerous cuts and bruises all over his body.

"Lord Soth bears you a gift as a testament of his good faith to the truce.He has released one Kennington Cornlen, better known as LoK Legion, the good twin.I have papers here that need to be signed to confirm that the package was delivered...alive."

Silverwind took the papers and signed them.The dark knights gave a salute and rode off.Silverwind helped the human up without even knowing who this person was.He helped him closer to the gate before he collapsed.

The figure called Kennington moaned with a dry throat, "Be a kind lad and fetch me some water."He did so and Ken drank it ferociously."Thank you.Soth has no sense of hospitality.I need you to get a message to Oakbow.Tell him that Ken--err, Legion--needs to talk to him.In private.I learned of my brother's plans.We share a special link of sorts.Kyn--err, Dark Legion--will be the end of us all."There was a sense of desperation in his voice and eyes as he pulled Silverwind closer."ARMAGEDDON approaches.I must tell Oak...He's the only one I can trust...He'll understand..."With that, he slumped back to the ground.

Silverwind began examining the chains with the intent of finding a way to remove them, until Legion interrupted him.

"No time for that, youngin'...It's coming.The end is coming..."

Oakbow was disturbed from preparing for the imminent march by a tap on the shoulder.Turning his head, he listened as a messenger relayed LoK Legion's appearance to him.Barking orders to the COs to take over for him, Oakbow turned and ran in the direction of the courtyard outside the keep.Legion is back!He had to get to him fast and make sure everything was okay.Startling the guards at the doors, Oakbow blasted past them and out into the front of the keep.He saw Silverwind kneeling in front of a battered, broken and bruised individual.

Oakbow rushed to Legion's side and cradled his head in his arms.Legion tried to speak, but before he could, Oakbow jammed a bottle into his mouth and made him drink."A little of my pop's brew ought to liven you up, old friend," Oakbow said with a smile.

Legion coughed and sputtered for a moment, but suddenly where once he had looked tired and beaten there shone an inner fire within him once again.He turned to Oakbow to relay the invaluable information he had within him."Blech!When did you start drinking this rotgut?" Legion spat."Give me some of Caramon's worst any day over that crud."He paused for a minute, thinking about what he had just said."Now, get these chains off of me!"Oakbow and Silverwind took a hammer and spike.They began work on breaking the chains.

"Didn't you have something important to tell me?" Oakbow asked, as he lifted up the hammer.

Silverwind held the spike against a shackle and stared intently upon Oakbow, wondering if he was going to hit his hands by mistake.

"I do, but not in front of this fine fellow.No offense, of course.My name is Kennington Cornlen.They call me Legion, though, after the Legion of Steel.What is your name?"

"My name is Silverwind, sir.--Hey!"Silverwind saw the hammer miss the spike and felt it scrape the tips of the hair on hand."Oak?Just how much did you drink recently?"Oak didn't reply and had a silly grin on his face as he reset himself for another blow.

"'Sir?'I'm not that old, am I?Why, I can tell you the story of when Oak and I rushed into a pack of SATANs at the shack.Of course, we got our heads handed to us...He got feebed.I got held, but resisted four feeb attacks.Go figure.Those were the days of carefree bashing."A sparkle on Oak's collar caught his eye."Don't tell me that's an AGM insignia on your collar?"They snapped one of the shackles off.

Oak grinned as he looked at it."Yeah, I am.They made me postmaster general, though.Gets on my nerves when they don't deliver to the right house.Always have to make sure they are using the right string.It is a lot of hard work.It does have its advantages, though.It makes a great conversation piece to impress the lovely lasses."

"Congratulations, bro.You deserve it.And just how are the women here?"

"They just love playing hard-to-get.They would rather 'Vas Flam' you first, and you just can't get any privacy like we had in Neverwinter, if you know what I mean.But I do have my ways..."

"Actually, I don't," he said with a grin.They removed the final shackle.He rubbed his sore wrists."Thank you, both.Feels good to be free for once.Now, can we talk somewhere in private?"Oak and Legion began walking the halls of Wildrunner Keep."When you going to get a castle for the entire Lords and Ladies of Krynn?"

"Someday," Oak replied wistfully.He sensed something was wrong but didn't want to push it.They came upon an obelisk of sorts that radiated an aura.

"What's this?"

"It's called a guildstone.Lets our members swear allegiance to the Lords of Krynn.You should touch it and add your name.It identifies who you are to others."

"Umm...not now.Time's a-wastin'."They entered a room with one door and no windows.They locked the door behind them.

"This is the most secure room I know of in the keep.Supposedly Dor-proof.Now what did you want to tell me?"He took a seat at the table.

"Wait," Legion said. He incanted a few magical words and placed a spell of silence on each of the four walls, ceiling, and floor.He cast a wizard lock on the door and placed a chair against the doorknob of a door that swung into the room.He began pacing the length of the room while talking."I don't trust anybody but you," he began, "because you were my best friend in Neverwinter.My twin brother has spies everywhere, even in Soth's camp.You may have a truce, but it says nothing against spying.This land is corrupting--even its magic.I don't even trust the people I knew who came from Neverwinter to this land."

"Okay..." Oakbow said, unnerved by the way Legion was talking.

"You were there when he became misguided; when the other Lords of Krynn betrayed him, even the woman he loved; when Shirak banished him; when he became Dark Legion.Abyss," he swore, "you even killed him.I share a special link with him.Sort of a psychic rapport.I know what he plans on doing with those Dor souls he's captured.Tell me, Oak," he slammed his fists into the table, "just how much do you love Sosaria?Are you afraid of another Cataclysm?Another Neverwinter?"

"How much do I love Sosaria?Another Neverwinter?!Why must you ask these questions, my friend?" Oakbow replied in shock."By SATAN," he cursed, "what in the Abyss does that infernal Dark Legion have planned that could make you regurgitate such awful words like 'cataclysm'?To answer your question, yes, I would die for this land called Sosaria.I have spilled more blood here than I thought was possible to spill in a lifetime.I have worked harder here, fighting every second the temptation to give up, than at anytime in my life.This land is about struggle, but the struggle is what bonds you to the land.My love has grown into the very soil itself.I know Britannia like the back of my hand.I feel the people calling daily for aid.

"LoK is needed more here than perhaps anywhere.Here, evil thrives, it grows, it devours.Many give up and run from its path, but LoK stands firm.We give this dire place hope.We bring light where there is only darkness.Would I allow a cataclysm to ruin my home another time?NEVER!I don't care what it takes, how long it takes, what sacrifices must be made.I intend to stand firm and I know LoK is behind me on this.

"Tell me, friend, what it is that you know.Quickly, for the rangers have moved out to meet Soth on the field of battle against Dark Legion, and I told Lord Connor my troops and I would be ready to join him via magical gates if we were needed."

"Calm down, my friend," Legion said.He went behind Oakbow and gently guided him back into his seat with a firm hand."I see that your heart is with Sosaria.Sosaria is your home.But for me, Neverwinter will always be...home."As his right arm went back, a mace materialized into his hand and came smashing down on Oakbow's skull.Oakbow's body flopped off the chair and onto the ground.

Oakbow turned over and looked up at the man, eye to eye, as blood poured down the side of his face."But why...?" he moaned in confusion.He saw Legion's eyes darken and realized that it wasn't Kennington at all.It was Kyndari, the Dark Legion!The wounds and bruises on "Legion's" body vanished.Oakbow's hands instinctively went to the pouch containing a black pearl, mandrake root, and blood moss."Kal Or--" he began to say, until the mace came crashing down on his hand, breaking it.Oakbow let out a cry of pain that was absorbed by the silence spells placed on the room.

"Scream all you want, Oak.It's music to my ears.No one's going to hear you.By the way, since when did you start allowing yourself to be enclosed in spells of silence?This accursed land has dulled your mind."Dark Legion laughed as he ripped away the spell components and any pouches on Oakbow's person.

"I have never forgotten, my so-called best friend...Never forgotten that you murdered me!"A heavy boot landed in Oakbow's stomach.Blood was spilling out of his mouth with each repeated blow.He lifted Oakbow up by his neck, with his legs dangling above the floor."As for those troops of yours, tisk tisk, I don't think they'll be needed."His knee slammed into Oak's groin.

Dark Legion murmured a prayer to his dark queen, Takhisis, and his boon was granted.A shimmering portal opened, which he, with Oakbow in hand, walked through.They appeared on the other side on a fortified hill where his loyal dark knights were stationed.He threw Oakbow to the floor as dark knights came to his side.They quickly stripped Oakbow of all his belongings and immediately shackled his limbs with chains.

Dark Legion pulled him close, so they were speaking only inches away from each other."I loved you like a brother.Now I am going to make you pay!I am going to break you, make you beg for your miserable life, make you sorry that you killed me, only to have you beg me to end your pitiful life to stop the endless pain you will experience.I do not envy your future."He let out a hyenic laugh as the chains tightened around Oakbow."By the way,my twin brother Kennington is still dead.Imagine my surprise when Navrip captured me at the jail while I was impersonating him.Ain't identical twins a scream?"He gloated and let out a hearty laugh.

"Soth will take care of Connor; I get to take care of you...Takhisis' wonderful Vision is becoming a reality--or your worst nightmare.Take your pick..."

***

Near the grove where the ogres lay dead, Kaz approached the keep under as much cover as possible.Not having the ability to use magic, Kaz simply hoped there were no magical warning traps or anything of that sort.Quickly he neared the outer wall of the keep, and after assuring himself there were no guards at this particular point, he peeked in through a slot in the wall.Inside he saw several knights milling around.Returning to the place he left his horse and the unmoving kender, Kaz retrieved a rope and returned to the point he had scouted.

Unrolling the rope, he glanced inside one more time to check for guards, then deftly tossed a loop over one of the abutments on top of the outer wall.Mumbling to himself, Kaz sent a prayer to Kiri-Jolith (and any other good-natured god or goddess he could think of quickly), then tested the rope with his weight.It seemed to hold, so with one final glance at the outside world, Kaz hauled himself up the wall to the top.

Here he paused again to check his surroundings.It did not seem that anyone had noticed his progress thus far.Kaz stepped quietly down from the wall to a ledge that ran around the keep.This would provide him a way to scout the rest of the keep without going down to ground level.Adjusting Honor's Face in its harness and making sure the weapon hung to where Kaz could grasp it in a split second, Kaz moved along the ledge as stealthily as he could, once again thinking to himself, _This would be a good time to start forming a plan._

Abruptly Dor shouted to him from below in a shrill and loud voice, "OH, MR.KAZ!WHAT'CHA YA DOING UP DERE?ARE YA GONNA LEMME COME, TOO?"

***

LoK's forces moved out along the intended route, but not without extensive planning and an alternate route being researched.The rangers forged ahead with much care, leaving little trace of their passing.Birds were dispatched to relay information and keep tabs on Soth's troops.One bird arrived at the Temple of Takhisis to monitor Soth's activities there, carefully observing everything so he could fly back to Lord Connor and report his findings...

Soth's army was assembled outside of the temple, apparently practicing field drills to attack the KoT.Ogres, trolls and other evil beings clubbed each other and practiced formations.Many flights of dragons circled the air space, keeping a watchful eye on the surrounding countryside while their younger and smaller cousins, the draconians, drilled each other around the temple's perimeter.Apparently the 350 Knights of Takhisis had waited their day and a half and had left the keep, heading straight for Dark Legion's stronghold at a quick pace, for they were nowhere to be found.There were undead outside the temple, several hundred yards away where they could do no harm to the practicing going on in the temple.Apparently Lord Soth had sent others to command his contingent of the KoT, because he was in the middle of the courtyard of the temple with a very large assembly of black-robed wizards.

...The bird promptly flew as fast as he could to return to Lord Connor.

***

Half a day after Connor's troops had ventured out of the keep, Ion had his small army ready to leave.He followed the same trail that Connor's men took.Since Ion's army was smaller and more mobile, he figured that with magical aid they should arrive at the stronghold of Dark Legion just a few minutes late for the beginning of the fight.That would give him a better idea of what was going on and allow him to keep his troops away from the more dangerous fighting.

Using magical scrying of his own, Ion saw the same things that Connor's birds saw: Soth preparing for the fighting, everything looking exactly as it should."I don't care what Pirvan thinkss.I don't trusst Ssoth," he said to himself."But my lord'ss wisshess are my bidding, and sso I sshall fight againsst Dark Legion."

Ion went over the plans in his mind one more time, then he made some small plans in case Soth should happen to betray the Lords of Krynn.He severely hoped he didn't have to enact those plans.

***

A mounted knight with a trail of dust in his wake rode up to one of the Wing Commanders."Ma'am, I have reports concerning the troop movements against us.Shall I convey them immediately to Dark Legion?"

"Nay," replied Wing Commander Syra Dales."Dark Legion is absent as he attends to other matters in duty to our queen.He left me in command of the army."

"Yes, ma'am.Our scouts have reported movement from Wildrunner Keep and our spies in Soth's knights have reported a flurry of activity.They are following the tenets of the truce.Estimated troop strength is 6 to 1, including elves.Your orders ma'am?"

"Give me a minute..."She stroked her chin to think out the situation they were in._Elves?Were they even native to Sosaria?_She wondered if they were recruits from Krynn, but this was of hardly of any consequence as they would still come after her.She had three wings of dark knights, most of them mounted cavalry.Of the "true believers," most of them were Knights of the Skull who remained loyal to their Nightlord.They had Takhisis' will but certainly not her strength._Will the Vision shared to me by Dark Legion come true?_Even she had her doubts as there were just too many wild cards.

"Have our provocateurs spread rumors around the cities of Britannia proclaiming that the trees of the Forest of Yew give magical properties to bows and arrows.The people of this world are sheep and will try anything that is rumored.Every bowyer of this shard will flock to them and decimate the forest.I wonder if the Wildrunners would dare let the mass deforestation occur.Maybe it will keep them occuppied, if only for a bit.

"I am ordering Holocaust Wing to ground.They will have to fight a guerilla war to slow down the rangers with indirect warfare: cutting trees onto the paths, setting traps far from the armies, then melting away.They will not engage the LoK armies directly, even when the fight begins here.

"Blood Wing will move to our far rear in reserve.Depending on how the situation develops they will either go to ground and cover our withdrawal, or outflank them if we are doing well.

"Pestilence Wing and I will defend this worthless rock of a hill against a siege.The training dummies we acquired will supplement our forces behind our makeshift fortifications, if only to appear numerous.We have already prepared this position for a siege.

"Redeploy the scouts in staggered stations.I want to be kept apprised of the situation."

The sergeant was astonished."But ma'am, you are dividing our forces?That would make it 18 to 1 according to my estimates.Surely the Nightlord would countermand these orders."

Syra slugged the sergeant, knocking him to fall off his horse."Do not question my orders, sergeant!I am in command!We are not fighting to win, we are fighting to survive, to preserve the true will of Takhisis instead of Soth's corrupted will.By saving a part of us, even if we fall, our seed will grow as they teach others the Vision of Takhisis.Our future is at stake.The forces arrayed against us think they are on the moral high ground and will fight as such.We will fight harder because we have no choice.We fight for our mere survival.

Something crossed her mind just then: _Why are they even coming to attack us in the first place?I understand Soth's motive, seeing us as a threat to his power, but Connor's?It's not like we did anything to him or his precious Wildrunner ilk.Perhaps he is more like Soth than he truly realizes...Interesting..._

"Oh, by the way sergeant, due to your apparent lack of faith...welcome to Pestilence Wing."

***

The lumbering half-ogre swaggered up to Lord Soth."Friend Soth.Oaktar tired of picking up Dors.Dor is bad.Dors kick and make fun of Oaktar.Oaktar bored of Dor.Oaktar pick up new friends.Oaktar pick up Soth."With that, the half-ogre took Soth by the breastplate, one-handed, and threw him over his shoulder.He was headed to the ever-changing holding cell controlled by geomancers containing the Dors.Oaktar was intent on placing all the Soths in the pen.

Perhaps Soth's worst nightmare: stuck in a room of bored Dors.Sighing over the rapt devotion of this simple creature now carrying him, Soth whispered a few words of magic to deal with this...

***

Connor's steed trampled through the forest, moving with the swiftness of the wind.The elves and the rangers moved with him.

"Milord!!!" someone called.More cries rang out and Connor pulled up short.Kianne came forth."Connor, the dark forces have spread a rumor about the trees in Yew.Many of the common people are begining to cut down the trees with no regard for the wildlife or any thought of devastating the land!"

Connor's eyes widened, "Lass, this cannot go on!Dispatch ranger Shaft Greenway and twenty men to act as his assistants in his task to stop the deforestation."Just as Kianne left to relay the orders, other riders came forth.

"We have a small band following us," the leader said."Unknowns."

"Go back and find out who they are.Take as many as you deem fit, but be careful.Nicodarious, I need you to prepare a few potions for the ability to see at night.Organize the newest rangers into teams of two, and make sure they know how to fight together.Check their weapons and ensure that all are properly prepared."

With that, the Lord of the Green gave the orders to pitch camp and make a place of rest.Watches and the like were posted as the rangers slumbered.They had marched for two days and they made camp late into the night.The next day they would arrive behind the stronghold of Dark Legion, just as the Knights of Takhisis attacked him from the front.

That night, Connor and the other leaders were busily preparing war strategies for the next day's fight.Their plans needed to be perfect, for Dark Legion was an incredibly dangerous foe, not to mention the fact that they would be joining the battle with their worst enemy: Lord Soth.From reports by several birds, Soth had not been seen acompanying the charging knights, but he would probably show up for the fight tomorrow.The bird sentry from the Temple of Takhisis had not yet arrived to confirm Soth's actual location...

On the outskirts of the LoK army, the sentries kept a careful eye on their surroundings.It was dangerous country, and the young men and women on duty continually drank their night sight potions so they could keep a good eye out for an ambush.It was the young men on the west side of the camp, facing the mountains, that first saw the unnatural disturbance in the sky.It looked as if enormously large geese were flying towards the camp from the distance.But they could not be geese, for their flight patterns were made up in threes and fours, not a "V" shape.An alarm was instantly raised and the elven scouts were yelled for, for their keen eyesight.

Connor was one of the first to arrive on the scene; the whole camp was awake and at his back, staring at the strange formations in the sky.The Lord of the Green was waiting silently with the others until someone could make out the figures.The only sound to be heard was the sound of arrows being placed in bow strings, swords being drawn and the occasional spell being prepared.No one knew what it was in the sky yet, but it was evil, that much could be felt at a great distance.

Connor's hand went to his own sword hilt.It was then that he felt a slender hand on his arm.He looked to his left, into the face of an extremely frightened young elf.Connor tried to withdraw his arm but could not."By Melikki, what is it lad?"

Looking Connor in the eye, a tear falling from the elf's eye, he tried to speak but could not.Connor grabbed the elf by the shoulders and shook him once.The elf looked at the sky and then back to Connor's face again, finally managing to speak."We have been betrayed, my Lord!"

Connor recognized the boy's symptoms: dragonfear!He looked back into the sky.He could just now make out the huge winged creatures with smaller figures crawling on their backs.He realized what it was just as another elf enlightened the whole camp.

"Dragons!" cried the elf."Flights of Blues and Reds, each carrying six to eight draconians on their backs!"

The camp stood silently and nervously, awaiting the attack.They were in the woods, which offered some protection, but the draconians numbered nearly as great as they did.Then the sky rained draconians.The dragons flew overhead, their passengers jumping off shouting their war cries.Only the draconians fell; the dragons did not attack, but turned course and headed south, riderless, towards the Ranger Keep.The elves, rangers and other LoKs all prepared for the onslaught.Some wept for the dead already, some grew braver, some shifted restlessly on their feet.But they were all thinking the same thing: they never, ever should have trusted Soth...

***

Soth had watched the dragons leave the Temple of Takhisis with the mounted draconians.They would not destroy the rangers, but their attack would hurt them and it would definitely keep them from interfering in the next step.

The general walked out of the front gates of the temple and onto the field in front of it.The field was gathered with the forces of evil: trolls, orcs, harpies, ogres, daemons and numerous others were gathered in formation.For days the armies had given the appearance of conducting field exercises and training maneuvers, when in reality they were preparing their strategies.Soth looked over the crowd.His army blended well with the darkness...they _were_ the darkness.The army was gathered into nearly one hundred smaller sections.At the front of each section was a black-robed wizard of Takhisis.Walking to his section, Soth looked his army over, making sure everything was in place.He was somewhat surprised at the attitude of the creatures.Most were waiting silently for their orders.

Arriving at the head of the undead section, Soth looked them over.His banshees, skeletons, vampires, zombies, liches and other unspeakable horrors were silently awaiting his commands.Turning his back to them, Soth was joined by Colonel Siege, Major Navrip and the Lich Commander.

"All units are prepared for the attack, my lord," informed Siege.

"As are the small defensive units being left at the temple, general," said Navrip.

"Excellent," replied Soth."It is time.Take your positions, and may Takhisis' blessing fall on you."Colonel Siege and Major Navrip rode off to take their respective positions with their units.

Still staring straight ahead, Soth said, "Commander, if you would?"The Lich Commander stepped to the front of Soth's unit and began casting.Flags and commands were yelled across the field and each black-robed wizard stepped to the front of their section, following the Lich's actions.The gate spells were cast.A blue portal opened in front of Soth's unit first.Holding his right arm above his head, he let it fall and pointed at the portal.The undead surged through it.The other opened portals acted the same, each unit surging through as quickly as they could.

At the Ranger Keep, the young rangers and LoKs left behind slept or looked over the walls of the keep, wondering about their loved ones and friends on their way to Dark Legion's stronghold.The rangers on guard at the front gate stepped back when a portal appeared outside their front door.It only took them a second to adjust to the light.Portals were always opened at their front door; it was how many of them traveled.

The guards, however, were taken by surprise when it seemed as if the whole world turned blue when portals opened everywhere surrounding the keep.There were so many portals that the erie blue light illuminated the night around the keep.One guard at the front realized what it was.Too late he drew his sword and went to turn back towards the light at the front gates, shouting, "WE'RE UNDER--"The young ranger's words were cut off, along with his head.The other guards turned.Lord Soth himself stood at the front gates, a bloody sword in his hand.

"Attack," he whispered.

The undead surged past him as he stood tall in the cold, dark night.All around the keep, Soth's army swarmed through the portals, surrounding the keep.

***

END OF CHAPTER FOUR

***


End file.
